The Argument
by hpgirl
Summary: Complete... What happened when Percy told his family he was being promoted. Rating for one crude joke near the beginning of this short piece.


Authors Disclaimer: As you should know by now, I do not own Harry Potter JKR does, so please don't sue me. I don't have a penny to my name. Even the plot for this story was taken from one of her wonderful books, it's just a short scene. As far as I know no one else has written this scene out before like this, and if you have, I'm sorry but I haven't read it and haven't copied it from you.  
  
Spoilers: Goblet of Fire and Order of the Phoenix

**The Argument**

  
"Are you all ready? Is it just your dad and Percy we're waiting for?"  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, tying his shoelace.  
  
"Where are we going?" Hermione asked her brow furrowed. "And is Harry meeting us there?"  
  
"You'll find out when we get there, and Harry will come when Dumbledore wants him to join us."  
  
Bill looked at his watch. "I wonder what's taking them so long," he said. "Dad's usually home by now and he knows tonight's important..."  
  
"You know Perce, Bill," replied Charlie with a small smirk. "Dad's probably got to drag him away from some report about regulating wand sizes as some wizards feel inferior because theirs are so small."  
  
"Everyone, except Mrs Weasley and Hermione sniggered. "Really Charlie," she chided, "jokes like that in front of your little sister and Hermione. I'd hate to hear what you'd say if they weren't here."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "We hear much worse than that in Gryffindor Tower," she mumbled, just quiet enough for her mum not to hear, but loud enough so everyone else could.  
  
Then there were two loud cracking sounds that announced the arrival of Mr Weasley and Percy.  
  
"Hello dear," said Mr Weasley pecking his wife on the cheek. "Hello Weasleys."  
  
"Hello Arthur," replied Mrs Weasley pecking her husbands cheek in return. "Now, hurry up, we're going to be late, Alastor's due here any moment."  
  
"One moment mother," said Percy beaming. "I have some good news."  
  
"Yes dear?" Mrs Weasley asked distractedly, aiming her wand at a now cold cup of tea and reheating the liquid.  
  
"I've been promoted."  
  
"What?" asked Mr Weasley completely surprised.  
  
It was clear to Ron that this news had come to a shock to everyone, including himself. Incredibly ambitious, Percy had hardly made a good impression at the Ministry of Magic. Even clearer, was the fact that this was not the reaction that Percy had expected.  
  
"I've been promoted. I am now Junior Assistant to the Minister."  
  
"Why?" said Ron. Hardly the smartest question, but it had fallen out of his mouth before he could stop it. But it was a good question. The posts of Junior Assistant to the Minister was a good positions, most of the wizards and witches who got those jobs had at least five years experience at the ministry already. Percy had only been in the Ministry for a year, it was puzzling.  
  
Percy glared at Ron, as through the answer was obvious. "Because I'm a hard working, loyal, dedicated, ambitious person."  
  
Mr Weasley looked like he was thinking hard.  
  
"Ever since Dumbledore announced that You-Know-Who was back, Fudge has been looking for ways to discredit him, and he's started to force Dumbledore's supporters out of the Ministry. Maybe he thinks he can use Percy to gather information..."  
  
"You think that's the only reason I would get promoted?" asked Percy hotly. "You honestly think that I would do that?"  
  
"Well, not intentionally," said Mr Weasley. "But they have their ways, they'll get you talking."  
  
"You think that I'm that stupid? To let something secret slip?"  
  
"No, but well," said Mr Weasley pausing. "Well, only a month ago, you let dark wizards run the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Or at the very least took orders from a mad man without question."  
  
"Well..." Percy spluttered, angry and embarrassed. "I-I was trying to take some initiative. I-I-I've had to struggle at the Ministry more than most others... because... because... of your... your... reputation."  
  
"My what?" asked Mr Weasley incredulously.  
  
"Your reputation, father," said Percy, seeming to gain confidence now he had said it. "Everyone at the ministry makes fun of you and your obsession of all things Muggle. Then there's the fact that you've been stuck in the same job for the last twenty years, you have absolutely no ambition. That's... that's why we've always been... poor."  
  
The other Weasley children started to advance on Percy dangerously, but Mr Weasley raised his hand to stop them.  
  
"Is that so?" said Mr Weasley. There was a dangerous edge to his voice.  
  
"Yes," said Percy looking slightly nervous. He could tell that although his father looked incredibly calm, but on the inside he was fuming.  
  
"The only reason the Ministry would want to spy on our family is because of your association with Dumbledore. You're an idiot for running around with him. Dumbledore is headed for big trouble, he's just stirring up rumours that You-Know-Who is back, and if you stay one of his supporters you'll go down with him too. And if you and Mum are going to betray the Ministry then I'm going to make sure that everyone knows that I'm not a member of this family."  
  
"And what about Harry?" asked Mr Weasley angrily.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He saw You-Know-Who come back. He saw You-Know-Who's new body."  
  
"Yes, well, if the great Harry Potter says something then it must be true. I believe that it is now time for me to leave. Father, I will not help the Ministry hurt this family, but I will not do anything to cover up any illegal activities either," said Percy walking calmly up the stairs and packing his suit case.  
  
He apparated to Diagon Alley and took a room at the Leaky Cauldron. Once Tom had left the keys on a table by the door and shuffled out the room, Percy flopped onto the bed and wept.

**The End**  


Authors Note: Now that you've (I hope) enjoyed reading this story please take the time to review it for me, even if it's just to tell me if I should burn this story and make sure that every copy should be eradicated from history and never to put pen to paper again.


End file.
